New Home, New Town
by CassieStrauss
Summary: Nathan Scott was always known as the guy who always played with girls' heart strings, but when he moves to a small town in a quiet city things change.


**Chapter 1**

"This sucks" Nathan mumbled to himself for the tenth time this morning, and he's not even reached the entrance yet. Why did his dad have to move here? This sucky town?He liked Charlotte, he had friends the best, and he was even quite popular. Why did everything have to change in such a short amount of time? It wasn't fair, life was never fair. At least, not for him.

So there it was Tree Hill High . Nathan drove slowly around until he found an empty spot. He parked his car and slowly made his way out. He nervously made his way to the front doors. All around were kids. There were so many of them, which made her more nervous. He, who had once grabbed a snake by its neck, was so scared of a bunch of high school kids!.

He opened the school's front doors and walked in. It seemed that everyone was staring at him, drilling holes into his glare, and somehow knowing that he didn't belong.

* * *

He made his way to his locker. As he opened it, he heard someone behind him . "so, your new here?"

He turned around and saw this girl standing in front with a kind smile.

"Yeah, just moved here a couple days ago. I'm Nathan Scott", he said. Sticking out his hand.

She shook it with a distant look in his eye. Why does that name sound so familiar? He thought.

"I'm Haley James. So where are you from? " she said leaning against his neighbor's locker door while he put some book in his locker.

"Um I've been living in Charlotte my whole life up until now." He said smiling, and shutting his locker and turning to her direction.

"Charlotte? Huh? That's a nice place I went there 2 summer's ago on a road trip with my family and I met this egotistcal guy Chris Keller he's so cocky. I'd love to go back one day ." She said smiling.

"Thanks. It's my home. Um, I hope you don't mind but I got a couple of things to ask you." He asked.

"Ask away." First, where's room 142?" He said handing her his schedule.

"Its on my way to class. I'll show you." She said. He turned and walked down the hall, he struggling to keep up with him without bumping into anyone on the way.

"Second?" She asked when she caught up.

"Second do you know anymore here named…" the first bell rang, signalling the end of the conversation.

"Sorry I got to go. This is your Room you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow." "Great see you then." And with that Haley ran down the hallway and turned into the classroom on the right.

He stared at her , then turned and bumped into a guy as he made his way to class. He didn't look up he didn't want this guy to associate him with the word 'clumsy'.

"Sorry." He said, then ran into her classroom. The boy, who had his nose glued to a book, didn't look up until he heard her voice.

"Nathan?" he called after him but he couldn't hear him for he already made his way to the back of the , with her heart banging loudly against her ribcage craned her head to look at him. But before she could get a good look at him, she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

" , are you planning on joining me in my classroom today?" Her first period teacher Mr. Morrison said.

"Yes, sir. It just…" she tried to say before he was interrupted.

"No excuses. Follow me.

* * *

Nathan walked into reception and gave his name to the plumpy receptionist, who told him to sit on one of the chairs and wait for the principal to come and speak to him, to get his timetable and class names. He had never thought that he was above this place; Nathan has never been a person that thinks that he is above somewhere. But, he just didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with Juliana Jollesten and Peyton Sawyer right now talking about cute girls . Or even Dean Cutler who would always cheer him up with his lame jokes. Heck, he would rather be with his mom. He just wanted to be home.

"Ah,Nathan Scott." A deep voice said, walking into reception. "Welcome to Tree Hill High." That was the first welcome ever since meeting Haley James this morning. "Principal…. Ronin." He said, searching for his name in his mind. He plastered a fake smile on his face, which he's been able to master over the past couple of months. "Nice to meet you."

Principal Ronan shook his hand politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Nathan." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out two items of paper. "Here are your schedule and class name. I've also assigned you a helper, who should be here any minute…" he trailed off. Where is that girl?

"Oh, that's fine I don't need a-" The door burst open, cutting Nathan off mid-sentence.

"I'm here sorry I'm late." A slightly raspy voice sang, running into the small office. The girl ran over to the Principal, hoping that he wouldn't shout at her for not arriving on time like she promised. Nathan's 'helper' was slightly pale, with dark, straight brown hair, which stopped just below her shoulders. Her clothes weren't exactly, 'school appropriate'. High heels, denim mini-skirt, pink tank top. Classy.

"Nathan, this is your helper for the day, Kat Graham. she will be showing you to your classes, and where your locker is. Whatever you need, just ask her." He said with a smile. Clearly thinking that he would have probably just made a new friendship, which didn't look like the case.

"Nice to meet you," Nathan said sweetly, she didn't want to cause problems on his first day.

Kat smiled. "Hey Nathan, we're going to be great friends."

Nathan fought the urge to roll her eyes. What the hell is this? Grease? Kat Graham certainly isn't frenchy.

Principal Ronan smiled at the two students. "I have to go the freshman assembly, I'll leave you two guys to it." He said, clapping his hands together and walking out of the warm area reception. The second door closed, both of the smiles disappeared.

"Okay, you listen and you listen well." Kat started, pointing her finger warningly at the New guy . "I only have to do this so I don't get in trouble for all the homework I handed in 'late' last year." Nathan had rolled his eyes at her air quotes. "But I am not spending my day with a loser, so find everything on your own. So if you bump in to Ronan tell him that I'm the damn best helper you've ever seen. Find everything on your own." She commanded, and stormed out of the office.

Nathan sighed. What a bitch. "You're so nice!" He shouted sarcastically just as Kat slammed the office door. He looked at the documents in his hands.

* * *

First lesson English. English, room 305. Yes, I found it Logan thought sarcastically. He's been at this school for a year, and normally he can't ever find rooms.

Unfortunately for him, he found this one easily. To Logan, English is un-important. He can read, write he knows his punctuation. What else is there to know? Wow, no wonder he's failing. Logan plastered the same ol'smirk on his face as he walked in. He glanced around the room for an empty seat, he would normally go straight to the back, but if he could sit next to a hot girl then that wouldn't be a problem.

Nope, the same boring girls from last year. He's made out with at least half of them.

One girl caught his eye, she was good looking. A little mousy, and she could dress better. But he could at least give it a shot right? That's what is expected of him. So he smirked at her, when he caught her looking over with a small blush on her face. He had to hide his gasp when she simply rolled her eyes back at him. What the hell?

* * *

Ah,home Charlotte, he loved it there. Which made him want to hate his dad for moving to this sucky town, but he can't not after everything he, his sister or his douchey dad has been though these past three months.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by something slamming into his side. Some one.

His books flew out of his hands, and fell on the floor with a thump.

He glanced at Kat Graham and saw her not even turn and offer him to help. He continued to walk his confident walk until he stopped at his locker. Then he realized that it was the same girl from his English class. The one with the brightest blue eyes he's ever seen. The one who had made him drool like an idiot. The typical prom queen material.

She sighed and bent down to pick up her books. "Great day" she muttered to herself, retrieving one of the books.

A hand brushed against his, picking up his History book.

The opposite hand appeared, and picked up his remaining books and handing them to him. His lips couldn't help but curve up into a smile when he saw the face of his saviour. She was simply gorgeous. Tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes that made any guy melt. and a charming smile. It was just indescribable perfection. Her long silky brunette that was put up in a nice neat high ponytail was simply… Ooft.

"I'm sorry about Kat," she said, nodding towards a row of lockers, where Kat was still placing books inside "she's an ass."

Nathan giggled, despite himself . "It's okay."

"Are you new here?" He nodded.

"Yep, can't you tell?" Nathan laughed. Sure this wasn't his type. But he can't help but flirt, right?

Lucas glanced when he heard his older brother's familiar laugh. He rolled his eyes when he saw Nathan chatting to the girl who rolled her eyes at him this morning. The girl Lucas branded as Pretty & Popular . The same girl that strangely fascinated him, though he had no idea why. But now she was another one of Nathan's targets, the ones he would flirt with, and get them hooked. Then he would have another person who had a crush on him.

Lucas thought that was pretty lame. Getting girls to like you just so you have another girl liking you to make yourself seem big. He would never stoop so low. If he wanted a girl to like him, then he would do it so they would actual have something real. Not a stupid fantasy these girls probably imagines in their minds.

The worst part though was probably the fact that no one knew what happened. Nathan acted innocent. If he slept with someone, then he would sweet talk them into not saying anything, so he was never labelled a man-whore. But if Lucas just kisses a girl, then the whole school would say they slept together. And he would be the bad guy.

So he just shut his locker door, and headed for lunch.

* * *

"How long have you been in this town for? I haven't seen you around." Brooke said, forcing Nathan to turn her eyes to him plain blue ones, and not the sparkling ones across the hall.

"Um, a couple of days. I've been unpacking, so I've not had a chance to see everywhere."

"Well how about we go to lunch?" Brooke offered. "My mom owns a bakery." Nathan thought huh small world.

Nathan smiled again. Damn, how did she do that? "So there is such thing as a free lunch?"

"Sure," Brooke smirked. "I'm Brooke Davis by the way."

Nathan felt something strange in his stomach, something he's not felt for three months. It was hope. Hope that maybe something good could come out of this sucky town. Hope that maybe he could make a friend. Or maybe he could find something more. Something more than he had in Charlotte .

Just maybe, he could find true love.

"Nathan Scott."

_Nate, how is your first day? Does it suck? Yeah, it probably would because I'm not there. Nathan laughed at the text from_ one of her three best friends. This just made him madder at the fact that he wasn't at home with her right now, or just at his house watching silly movies. Or at Juliana's where they always hang with Skills, Jake and Dean .

_Yes, Peyt, it does suck_, _and it's not b_ecause of you. I _miss you though xoxo ;)_ was his reply.

"Texting your girlfriend?" Brooke asked him in a playful tone. They were currently on the way back school. She had shown him around school, finding his locker (which luckily close to her's), and showing him the library. They then went to _Sugar & Spice_ and had a very quick lunch.

Nathan had enjoyed himself . Brooke was into the similar music as him, and they enjoyed reading the same type of books. She was a little annoying ; he loved himself a little too much. But she was sweet, kind and cute. Nathan has officially developed his first crush. Yeah, he's seventeen and only had his second crush. Her first crush of course beening ex-girlfriend and the popular girls former Clean Teen Rachel Gatina. Girls just never caught his eye they way Brooke does . He had grown up with them, he thought girls were hot, but then they just annoyed him eventually an example of this is Bevin minus the cute part. Juliana ,Caleb,Peyton , Dean & Jake were the only people he needed. His father was also, but he didn't like start thinking about what happended there.

Brooke was different though, she was not like girls he had met before.

Nathan shook his head. "Best friend." Brooke smirked. He was a natural flirter, he just couldn't help it. He couldn't help but want girls to want him, whatever it takes. Nathan has a constant need for attention, his step-mom and dad adore him, his sister admires him, and girls fight over him. And he can't help but want more. He wants his parents to love him more, he wants Carly to want to be like him, he wants more girls to fight for him. All of this just feeds his ego even more.

He pulled up the car at the school parking lot and they both hopped out. "Um, thanks for the lunch Brooke ." Nathan said shyly, fiddling with the strap on his bag.

"You're welcome. I actually have to meet up with some friends before the end of lunch. I'll see you later." She said quickly, with an innocent smile she kissed him. So she wouldn't think he was trying to get away from her. Which he was. Her mission was complete.

Leaving Nathan with a dreamy smile and shock on his face.

* * *

"Luke, where have you been?" Brooke asked when Lucas sat down on their table, only ten minutes before class starts again. Jake had said that he talking to a girl, while Haley pretended that she didn't care. Was it sad that Brooke had missed him? Yes, she was also under Lucas' spell along with half of the school.

Lucas sat down and sighed. "I was at Lilly's old house and all the great memories that where there."

Haley looked up from her drawing and to her friend. "I know, I know we all miss her, Tree Hill isn't the same without her." She replied rubbing his arm.

Lucas smiled. "Hales, thanks."

"Wait," Jake chipped in. "Who said I was dating Chelsea Darcy."

"Did you see her Facebook page?" she asked him with a snort. Jake rolled his eyes

"You guys are stupid. She's only just moved here and Brooke, she barley knows me. And stupid over here won't listen."

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed, holding her hands in surrender. "Why am I stupid?" "Have you seen your drawings?" he asked her with a raised eye-brow, and then scoffed. "They're stupid, which makes you stupid."

"How childish,Jake ." Haley sighed. Haley and Lucas often call him Nate along with the others occasionally. It's his nickname, he had many but they call him Nate and Brooke Hot Shot Scott.

"Anyway? Did you guys see her hair?" Brooke asked, rejoining the conversation. Jake rolled his eyes again. Sometimes he wished he could hang out with normal people, nice people. Lucas treats him like a baby, Brooke just is his friend because they are both popular, and Haley only hangs out with him because she's secretly in love with Nathan.

He wanted a real friend, someone who would like him for him. But he can't just leave his brother either, because then they'll say he's ditching them

So he's stuck, and he can't get out.

* * *

Nathan walked inside his music classroom, thanks to the directions of Julian. Most of the students have already arrived. In this classroom, the desks are made for two people. There were only four seats available. One next to a jock, nope. One next to a sweaty fat guy, nope. One next to a perky cheerleader, nope. One next to an auburn haired girl who doesn't look like a bitch, okay.

"Hi, is it okay if I sit here?" Nathan asked politely once he reached the desk near the back of the room.

The girl looked up from the piece of paper that she was writing on and smiled slightly. "Sure."

"Thanks," Nathan muttered, sitting down next to her. "I'm Nathan by the way."

"Nice to meet you," the girl said. "I'm Mia Catalano." She introduced. Mia had seen Nathan around all day, but she thought that Nathan looked stressed out enough, and that he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. So she didn't introduce herself earlier.

Nathan laughed slightly. "Wow, you're like the third nice girl I've met today."

"Um thanks?" Mia giggled. "So, you met a nice girls huh? Let me guess,Haley James, Brooke Davis and me."

Catalono? Um, no. Definitely not." He said jokingly.

"haha." She micmked it

"Brooke Davis." Mia rolled her eyes playfully. "Not you too. Everyone has a crush on Brooke Davis."

"Everyone?" Nathan asked doubtfully, with a raised eyebrow. Mia looked around the room, as if she was counting something. "I know eight people in here that do, including you." Mia informed him, with a pointed look. She wasn't trying to be mean; she was just looking out for the new guy.

"How do you know that?" "Common Knowledge." Mia responded coolly, tapping her temple lightly.

**Review**


End file.
